


why?

by kingkronos



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dead Main, Hunters, Kinda Thiam, M/M, Murder, Murder-Suicide, Suicide By Anothers Hand, Talking to the Dead Kinda, Teen Wolf, Theo Meets the Late Pack, Theo Watching Them, They Can't Hear Theo, kinda sad, kinda suicide, supernatural characters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 08:43:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14829068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingkronos/pseuds/kingkronos
Summary: in which theo went away and some of the pack wants to ask why.





	1. liam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> liam's why

theo,

 

you left me here all alone in this infested town.  _why_ did you leave? i loved you, you were my

 

anchor, theo. i don't have one anymore. scott doesn't think i can handle the pack or the puppy

 

pack as you called it. he decided he wasn't going to college until next year. i want to be mad at 

 

you, i want to see you again to scream at you. but i love you and i could never be mad at you. i'm 

 

not okay.

 

 

_liam,_

 

 _i'm sorry, you were my anchor too, but you'll find_ _someone worth your thoughts soon enough._

 

 _maybe scott's decision was for the best, said it_ _yourself, you aren't okay. don't rush yourself_

 

 _baby_ _blue. i'm sorry. i love you._


	2. mason

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mason's why

theo,

 

you've saved me many times, you kept my friends and family safe, so why did you leave. did you

 

feel you weren't loved? i loved you as my brother. as my friend. you were loved by us even if we

 

didn't show you. we should have told you. i'm sorry, theo.  _why_?

 

 

_mason,_

 

_i know you guys loved me, i love you guys too. it just_ _felt like i had to. this had to happen, i had to_

 

_leave you guys, and i'm sorry for leaving you guys_ _but i'm not sorry for giving you the_

 

_opportunity to feel free of me. of a burden. as your_ _brother in arms, take care of yourself for me_

 

_until you see me again._


	3. corey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> corey's why

theo,

 

you'd become my best friend. you helped me get rid of my awkwardness and have more

 

confidence. i miss us playing video games together while mason and liam went out or us going

 

for food while liam was at lacrosse and mason had a study group. now i don't have a lunch

 

buddy,  _why_?

 

 

_theo,_

 

_you were my best friend too, corey. and those times_ _were nice, now you have to make new_

 

_friends, i'm_ _they'll get food with you. and don't always pay,_ _you're way too nice sometimes. plus_

 

_you've always_ _had confidence, you just needed to bring it out. and_ _who are you kidding man,_

 

_you'll always be_ _awkward._


	4. alec

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> alec's why

theo,

 

you became an annoying father to me, next to liam. i called you guys my parents to my new

 

friends at school. you didn't have to go, theo, you could have stay. you'd told me once that

 

being with your loved ones were the best thing, but you left. and now we can't be together. did

 

you lie? or did you just not love us? i wish you could tell me  _why_? goodbye asshole. love alec i

 

guess.

 

_alec,_

 

_i'm only two years older than you alec, you couldn't_ _have called me your annoying older_

 

_brother? but i'm_ _flattered. i didn't lie, i loved you guys, you just_ _deserved better than what i_

 

_could be for you. take_ _care of yourself and the pack for me big guy. oh and_ _no cursing you're like_

 

_twelve._


	5. scott

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> scott's why

theo,

 

 _why_? you did good. you proved that you were good, you didn't have to leave. we knew you were

 

good when you helped with the ghost riders. is that why you left? because you didn't think you

 

were good enough? you became my beta during fight with the hunters, you're still my beta. i

 

trust you. you were meant to stay here, and be happy with liam, we all know about you two by

 

the way, you weren't every subtle. you probably didn't even care. but we'll see you later, theo.

 

where ever you end up, just wait, we'll be a pack again.

 

_scott,_

 

_i didn't know you were so sappy, actually no i_ _did know that. i didn't know you thought of my_

 

_as_ _your beta though. i've always thought of you as_ _my alpha even when i was a major screw_

 

_up._ _hearing you say i did good and that you trust me is,_ _very weird but i tried. for you, for liam,_

 

_corey,_ _mason, and everyone else in the pack. i wanted_ _you guys to like me though i guess only_

 

_some_ _could, i'm okay with that. malia, stiles, and lydia_ _had become my pack and even though_

 

_they didn't_ _think of me that way, i would have done anything_ _for them._


	6. theo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> theo's goodbye pt.1

pack,

 

you guys will always be my pack. thank you.


	7. brett

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> brett's why

theo,

 

what are you doing here? you aren't supposed to be dead, you're supposed to be with liam and

 

the others. i watched them for a little while after i died, they looked like shit. they weren't

 

supposed to lose someone else they care about. you can't be here,  _why_  did you leave them. 

 

 

_brett,_

 

_i had to, they deserved better. and now with me_ _gone they can have better. they don't need me_

 

_to be_ _there, they have the pack to help them._

 

 

theo,

 

most of the pack is leaving soon, and you just decided to leave them, leave liam? of all people?

 

_why_?

 

 

_brett,_

 

_i didn't want to but i had to. i'm sorry._


	8. gabe

theo,

 

theo right? what are you doing here? you were doing well. thank you for helping with the pain.

 

i'm sorry for hurting you and your friends-

 

 

_gabe,_

 

_pack._

 

 

theo,

 

-pack sorry, you guys are so bad. i've learned that from brett over the past year.  _why_  did you

 

even help me?

 

 

_gabe,_

 

 _you_ _reminded me of myself during that moment_ _, i_ _was like you once_ _,_ _gabe, i understand fear._

 

 _that's_ _why i did it_ _._


	9. theo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> theo's goobye pt.2

_pack,_

 

 _i've met the late members of the pack, allison,_ _aiden, boyd, erica, paige, satomi, the chimera_

 

 _pack,_ _and the hale pack. they were all one big pack when i_ _came, they've forgiven me like you've_

 

 _forgiven me._ _we'll be waiting for you guys when you come, but_ _don't come too soon. i can't_

 

 _watch over you guys_ _any longer, my time is over but i'll be waiting to ask_ _you_ **_why_ ** _._


	10. author's note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *originally posted on my wattpad*

**so that's the end. the chapters where there is them going back and forth is when theo is talking**  
  


**and who he is talking to can hear him and respond unlike the others at the beginning where he's**  
  


**watching them and talking to them but they can't hear. also in the beginning chapters the pack**  
  


**members who he was talking to are all together but are talking in their heads to theo. i don't**

 

**really like it but i hope it wasn't too bad of a writing.**

 

**-** **_Z_ **


End file.
